honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell Grayson Strong
"I have lived a long life, but my time in this world...my legacy will never end."' ' Max is an icon for the human race all throughout the Honor Company series of books and games. Although he is the main character throughout half of the Saga, he is also a secondary main character in the second half. Remember this name, for you will hear it very often. ''Background'' When he was a young boy, his parents abused him and told him that he would never be good for anything and that the world was better off without him. Despite this, he got amazing grades in school, acceled at his jobs, and managed to raise his sister all at the same time. He took his sister and moved out when he was only 16, but he knew that it was for the best. ''Survivor's Land: The Strength of One'' In the first installment for the Saga, Max is the protagonist and young protige of Kevin Bear, who takes him into his company. When the Destroyers invade Earth, Max and his sister, Moxxie, are kept safe in a bunker under Bear Tower. During the training period, Max makes use of the resources in the courses and exceeds Kevin's expectations every time. (Info further ahead is subject to change) Max, after the training period, is seen on the ATLAS I during its ascent into the sky. He's wearing a dark trench coat without his helmet on and also weilds Artemis, a sword made from parts he could find around the bunker. ''Survivor's Land 2: The Wasteland'' During the middle part of the war, after the nuclear bombs were dropped on all of the continents, the UAR launched another counter-attack once the Destroyers found their underground city. He was deployed in Alpha squad along with Samantha Kuschov and Adrian Hunter. The team of three made their way out of the city through the burst pods and when they landed, they were surprised to see the Destroyer fleet still alive and well. Their first mission was to find Moxxie Strong, but after her untimely death, their mission became to take over several Destroyer Frigates and take them back to the city to help build the ATLAS IV. With their mission complete, they can now put their final attack plan into action. ''Survivor's Land 3: The Final Assault'' Max comes back as the main character of this timeline and starts out on the ATLAS II, where then player left off in the second game. After an EMP, the Destroyers invade the ship and he has to fight his way out of the ship and onto the ATLAS IV. With his departure of his first ship, he still needs to help Kevin clear out the Destroyer cruisers on the way to the Destroyer home planet. On arrival to the system, Max is shot down to the planet alone with only an M29 - Thunder Assault Rifle and Artemis. He leads the final assault on the Destroyers. ''Honor Company (2080) During this time, Kevin and Max looked over his sons. He has become a world hero for his actions on the Destroyer planet. He has reached the rank of Noble and with his body still young and healthy from being in cryo for so long, he's still war ready. ''Fun Facts *Maxwell Strong was the first character in the Saga to be created and is the biggest staple of the Survivor's Land series. *Max is the main Hero of the series, paired with Kevin as the most important.